


Tastes so Bitter, Tastes so Sweet

by breakable_fix



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Practical Magic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakable_fix/pseuds/breakable_fix
Summary: "Macy Vaughn knew two things for certain. The first? Her mother was a witch. The second? Her family was cursed."Practical Magic AU. That's it. That's the summary.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Jada Shields/Mel Vera, Niko Hamada/Mel Vera, Parker Caine/Maggie Vera
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

Macy Vaughn knew two things for certain. The first? Her mother was a witch. She’d known this since birth, and never had cause to question it until she went to school and learned that her classmates mother’s didn’t do the dusting by levitating a foot into the air. The second? Her family was cursed. This she’d known since she was four years old- when her mother had knelt in front of her, face red and puffy, and told her that her daddy wasn’t coming home. Not tonight, not ever. And the years that intervened between that faded memory and the present only served to strengthen Macy’s conviction. When she was ten her step-father, Ray, died of mysterious causes, leaving Macy’s mother alone with three daughters. When she was thirteen, the boy she kissed at the school dance came down with a bad case of pneumonia. He was absent from school for three weeks and when he returned he wouldn’t even look at her. That night, Macy felt the all-consuming ache of a middle school romance, but it was more than that. She knew why he’d gotten sick, and it was clear he knew as well. It wasn’t as if Macy’s family curse was a secret. The whole town seemed to know, judging by the way people skirted her mother in the grocery store. There was even a local legend surrounding her family from the time of the pilgrims. 

Realizing she wasn’t immune to the curse was a heady blow for a preteen. Romance was out of the question for Macy. No white knight, no Prince Charming. Not if she wanted people to stay alive. And even at thirteen, she knew what she had to do. That night, while her mother and sister’s slept, Macy snuck into the attic where her mother’s spellworking supplies where kept. She didn’t have much skill in the way of witchcraft yet, but she knew enough to pull together a simple summoning spell. She turned her mother’s book of shadows to the page they had studied together. 

_ “A spoonful of honey for breakfast each morn _

_ Two sticks of cinnamon for a soul that is torn _

_ A drop of bergamot for a birthplace unseen _

_ A strand of my hair-” _

“What are you doing?” Macy spun around at the sound of her youngest sister’s sleepy voice. Maggie stood behind her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Nothing! Go back to sleep.” Macy hissed, turning fully to hide the brew behind her. Maggie didn’t listen, stepping forward to peer around Macy. 

“Mom says you can’t be in here alone.” She said, absently running her small fingers down the spine of one of their mother’s books. Macy grabbed her hand away.. 

“Yeah and you can’t either, so go!” She replied, guiding Maggie’s small shoulders towards the door. But before she could send Maggie away, Mel appeared.

“What’s going on?” She whispered, coming to stand next to Maggie. The two peered at her in the dim light. Macy stared for a moment, debating. Mel and Maggie weren’t as little as they had once been, and although they were only eight and six years old, she figured it wouldn’t scar them completely to know what she’d been doing. And anyway, it’d be easier to get them back to bed without waking their mother if they got what they wanted. 

“I’m working on a spell.” Macy said, turning back to her work. That seemed to be a decent enough explanation for the time being. The girls simply gathered around her, Maggie standing on her toes to see over the edge of the table. Macy briefly imagined the picture they’d make if their mother caught them. But there was no indication that she had woken, and so Macy continued. 

_ “A strand of my hair at the age of thirteen _

_ The smoke of white sage to heal in a breath _

_ Peel of an orange for returning from death  _

_ A pinch of hyssop for a heart that is pure _

_ Calling my love, this spell be your lure.” _

When she had finished, she lifted the brew and brought it to the southern window. Mel and Maggie followed closely behind. Macy opened the latch, letting the smoke from the sage drift out into the night sky. The three girls stood in silence for a moment, staring at the bright moon above them. 

“Soooo... What was that for?” Mel asked eventually. Macy chewed her lip. 

“I was summoning my true love.” Macy said, with all the dignity and mystery a thirteen year old could muster. Maggie cooed. 

“True love!” She whispered, in awe. Mel was more practical. 

“When will you meet him?” She asked, seemingly skeptical of Macy’s spellworking abilities. 

“Never.” She said. Maggie’s face fell. Mel looked confused. Macy sighed. 

“I made up a man that doesn’t exist.” She said. “So that I’ll never find my true love.” Maggie was horror struck. 

“But why? Don’t you want to be in love?” She cried.

Macy opened her mouth to explain, but Mel beat her to it.

“She doesn’t want him to die like dad did.” She looked at the moon as she spoke, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. Macy suddenly felt a sharp stab of guilt for involving her sisters in all this. 

“You know about the curse?” She asked softly. Mel nodded, wiping surreptitiously at her eyes. Maggie stared at her, bewildered. 

“What curse?” She asked. 

Macy looked to Mel, but she only continued staring at the moon. And so, Macy knelt in front of Maggie, holding her hands. She sat for a moment, trying to think of a way to soften the brutality of the legend surrounding the curse. 

“A long time ago, one of our ancestors was hurt very badly by a man she loved. She was so sad and heartbroken that she decided she didn’t want her daughter, or her daughter’s daughter, to feel that sort of pain. So she cast a spell to protect all the daughters that would come after her from heartbreak. But she was so sad, that the spell became a curse.” 

Macy paused, unsure of how to proceed. Once again Mel beat her to it.

“So now every person we fall in love with will die.” She said harshly. “That’s why Macy’s dad died. That’s why our dad died.” 

Maggie’s little face suddenly crumpled and she began to cry. Mel’s face reddened, and her own tears began to flow in earnest, but she didn’t move to comfort Maggie. Macy pulled Maggie into a hug, trying to soothe her before she woke their mother.

“It’s ok Mags, it’s just a story.” She lied, petting at Maggie’s silky hair. But Maggie was beyond relief, her tears coming in big, heaving sobs now. Macy shushed her as gently as she could, but it was too late. 

“What is going on here?” Their mother stood in the doorway, imposing even in her mismatched pajamas. Macy opened her mouth to speak, but her mother had already spied the open book of shadows and the brew Macy had set on the windowsill. 

“I told you girls  _ no spellwork  _ when I’m not here!” She strode forward, slamming the book shut. “Do you have any idea how dangerous some stuff in here is?” 

The girls stood in silence, Maggie startled into wet hiccups. Their mother took them in for a moment, assessing the situation. Finally, she spoke again, her tone softer. 

“Alright. Wanna let me know what’s really going on?” 

Maggie ran into her mother’s embrace, while Macy and Mel stumbled over each other to recount the last fifteen minutes, including the reasoning behind the spell. Their mother listened intently, and when they had finished, she gathered them into a circle on the floor. 

“So you all know now about the curse.” She began. The girls nodded. Their mother sighed. “It’s something I wish you didn’t have to worry about. But as far as we know, there is nothing that can break it.”

Macy piped up. “What about asking some of your friends? You know, Charity, the one who hosted last solstice?” Their mother smiled sadly. 

“Good thought Macy. But I’ve asked everyone I could think of to ask. No one has the answer.” She said. A solemn silence fell on the four of them. Maggie leaned against their mother, clearly exhausted. 

“But, before we all get some sleep, there is one thing I want you girls to remember.” Their mother said. “Romance and falling in love are beautiful things. But the love your three share as sisters is just as- if not more- important. Never forget that. You’re better together, your differences are your strengths, and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which the Sisters Vanquish a Demon and Receive an Unexpected Visitor

Present Day

Macy could honestly say she didn’t remember a single moment from the funeral. The whole day, in fact, had passed like a haze of concerned, vaguely familiar faces. Even still, she felt physically exhausted, as if she’d spent all day running. She collapsed into her mother’s still made bed, not even bothering to remove her uncomfortable heels. The room felt oppressively silent compared to the never-ending condolences she’d been receiving all day. Macy turned her face into the pillow, trying desperately to chase the faint smell of her mother’s shampoo. But the scent was as ephemeral as the day had felt. Fat, painful tears welled at the corners of her eyes and she pressed her face harder into the softness, so she didn’t have to feel them on her cheeks. She’d cried so much already. Before long the pillow smelled like nothing more than Macy’s perfume and salt. 

The door creaked open, and Macy felt the bed dip as two bodies slipped into bed beside her. She turned onto her back, wrapping one arm over each of her sisters, pulling them closer. None of them spoke, but Macy could feel Maggie’s body trembling beside her own, silent tears streaming down her face. Mel lay still, face turned into Macy’s shoulder. Hours, days, years passed in silence, the room growing darker around them. 

“I think Swan brought us her famous vegan mac and cheese casserole.” Mel said, her voice loud and deadpan in the quiet. Macy felt the strangest giggle bubble up into her throat, escaping her mouth in more of a sob. And suddenly the three of them were laughing in great breathless gasp. It felt more hysterical than humorous, but it broke the horrible spell that had cast them into silence. 

“I hope she included the walnuts in this one.” Maggie said at last, sitting up and clicking the bedside lamp on. The three of them peered around the bedroom, as familiar as their mother herself. The closet still filled with her clothes. The vanity covered with potions. The plants growing wild around the window. 

“Let’s just keep it like this.” Macy whispered, more out of desperation than practicality. Mel nodded, but Maggie disagreed. 

“We can’t.” She said, firm. Macy and Mel looked at her, surprised. Maggie softened.

“She wouldn’t have wanted us to.” She said, running her hands across the soft linen duvet. “I can feel it.” 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Macy conceded, scooting down to the foot of the bed to stand. “Come on. That casserole isn’t gonna eat itself.” 

-

Things settled slowly back into a routine. Maggie resumed classes at the University, Mel finalized the plans for her herbal supply shop, and Macy threw herself back into her research. And yet, a profound sadness still permeated the house. Somehow, with none of them realizing, the sisters had drifted apart. Even though Macy often wished she could be close to them again, she had no idea how. She was so far at sea, unmoored and alone. She found herself avoiding their home, knowing it was rare that Maggie would be there, and not with her sorority. And Mel was usually holed up in the attic, doing God knows what. And so Macy put in long hours at the lab, comforted by the sterile, emotionless work in front of her. It was better than being alone in that big house, surrounded by memories of when they had been a real family. It seemed to Macy that this was how things were going to be forever- this empty life, devoid of the connections she used to hold so dear. 

Macy was quiet entering the house that night, knowing that Mel and Maggie were probably already long asleep. She toed off her shoes, placing her keys in the dish by the door and shrugging off her jacket. Padding silently into the kitchen, she was startled by two forms sitting at the table in the darkness. 

“Jesus, Macy you scared us.” It was Mel. Macy clicked the light on. Maggie sat beside her, eyes rimmed red, a bruise blooming on her cheek. Macy’s stomach turned. 

“What happened?” She asked, rushing to sit next to them. “Who did this to you?” Fear and anger gripped her chest and shoulders, rushing white hot through her veins.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Maggie said, voice wobbly. 

“You are not fine!” Mel nearly shouted. Maggie winced. 

“Was it Parker?” Macy asked, trying her hardest to be gentle, despite the rage coursing through her. Maggie nodded. Mel and Macy barely knew Parker, but both had heard Maggie talk about him in passing. They hadn’t even been dating a month. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Mel said, jumping to her feet. “That little bastard.”

“Wait!” Maggie cried, reaching for Mel’s arm. “It’s not- it’s not what you think!” 

“Stop defending him!” Mel responded, “It’s exactly what I think. He’s an abusive, piece of-”

“He’s a demon!” Maggie shouted, cutting Mel off. Mel fell silent, slowly sinking back into her seat. The two waited for Maggie to continue. 

“He’s a demon.” She said again, sighing, “And he knew about us. About mom. He said-” She paused, taking a deep breath. “He said he was going to drain me of my blood.” Tears sprung into her eyes. “Now I know why I could never read his emotions. It’s because he didn’t have any!” Maggie was crying in earnest now, doubled over, head in her hands. Macy and Mel shared a look. 

“Do you know why he wanted your blood?” Macy asked, reaching over to wrap an arm around Maggie’s shoulders. After a moment, Maggie nodded, pulling herself together. 

“He said something about witch’s blood being one of the most powerful substances in the world.” 

A bang came from the front hall. The three of them jumped up. 

“Was that the door?” Macy asked, venturing forward. Maggie held her back, shaking her head.

“I think he’s here.” She whispered. Then came the sound of heavy footfalls approaching slowly.

“Hey, Vera.” Parker called, voice mockingly sweet. “I just wanted to come and apologize for how I handled things tonight. You just got me so worked up!”    
  


Mel’s face contorted in rage at his words, but she kept silent. Macy’s mind was racing, trying to find a way out of this. She knew there had to be some sort of vanquishing spell in the Book of Shadows. But there was no way they could make it up to the attic with Parker standing in the front hall. 

“Real friendly welcome there, Vera.” Parker called again. “Thought you might wanna talk face to face?” 

“We have to get to the attic.” Mel whispered. Macy and Maggie nodded. 

“I think I can move something on the porch.” Macy said, “Something to distract him.” Mel nodded. Macy shut her eyes, trying to focus. She imagined the heavy planters arranged outside the doors. Using her mind she tugged at it, dragging it closer and closer to the doorway. In the distance she could hear Parker advancing towards the kitchen. Finally she managed to lug the thing over the threshold, slowly and carefully raising it into the air. She imagined it flying forward, slamming into the back of Parker’s head. A moment later they heard a dull thud. 

“Come on.” Macy hissed, grabbing Mel and Maggie’s hands. The three darted around Parker’s prone form, already starting to stir, and ran up the stairs.

“You can run but you can’t hide, bitch!” Parker shouted. A second later, in a cloud of black smoke, he had materialized on the landing in front of them. Maggie screamed, but Macy was quicker. Without thinking, she lifted her hands as white light shot out of her, straight into Parker’s chest. He fell back, momentarily stunned. 

“What the hell was that?” Mel shouted as they slammed the door of the attic shut behind them. Macy shrugged. 

“I have no idea.” She said truthfully. 

“Guys, we can discuss Macy’s weirdness later!” Maggie shouted. “Mel, you know the book the best, what spell do we need?” Mel nodded, rushing forward to open the book, ruffling through the pages.

“Vanquishing, vanquishing, van- Found it!” She cried. “We need to hold hands in a circle, think of a doorway, and just chant  _ exite  _ three times. Sounds easy enough right?” 

The sister’s gathered into a circle, just as a cloud of black smoke came from under the door, slowly forming into Parker’s shape.

“ _ Exite! Exite! Exite!”  _ They chanted, eyes shut tightly. And with a loud snap the smoke disappeared. There was a small clatter, as Parker’s ring fell to the floor. And then silence.

“That’s it?” Macy asked, shocked. Mel shrugged. 

“I guess so.” She said, shutting the book. Maggie stood rooted to the spot, staring at the place Parker had been. 

“Guess we know the curse doesn’t work on demons.” She whispered. Mel pulled her into a hug. Macy knelt to pick up the ring, turning it over in her hands. 

“I don’t know guys. It felt too easy.” She said. 

“Maybe.” Mel replied. “But he’s gone for now. And if he does come back, we’ll be ready.”

-

But Parker didn’t return. A few weeks passed in peace, and Macy was happy to realize that something had shifted since that night they vanquished him. Suddenly Maggie was around much more, and Mel spent more time in the kitchen, leaving her notes spread out across the table most nights. Macy even felt like baking for the first time since her mother’s death. Something compelled her to pull down the ragged old cookbook her mother used, and try out a new recipe.

“What are you making?” Maggie asked, dropping her book bag at the counter and taking a seat.    
  


“Cranberry scones.” Macy replied, not lifting her eyes from the recipe. 

“Scones?” Maggie asked, evidently confused. “What’s wrong with brownies?” Macy chuckled.

“I don’t know. Something just told me we needed some scones.” She replied. Maggie shrugged and they sat in companionable silence until Mel arrived home.

“Either of you know why there’s some white dude parked out there, staring at our house?” She asked in lieu of a greeting. 

“What?” Maggie and Macy said in unison. Mel led them back to the front door. Macy peered out. Sure enough, across the street sat a nondescript sedan. And seated inside was.... Macy turned away, strangely breathless. 

“I think- I feel like I know him.” She whispered. It was Maggie’s turn to peer out. 

“So weird. He’s probably a perv.” She said, “He’s kinda cute though. For a white boy.” Mel rolled her eyes. 

“Was Parker cute for a white boy too? Or should I say white demon.” She said. Maggie ignored her.

“Uh, guys.” She said, “I think white boy has decided to pay a visit.” 

“What?!” Macy cried, pushing Maggie out of the way. The man was already at the bottom step of their front porch. Macy’s heart jumped into her throat. He rang the bell. The sisters stared at each other. Maggie rolled her eyes, going to open the door. 

“Wait!” Macy whispered. “He’s gonna think it’s weird if we’re all just standing here!” 

“So go away!” Maggie replied. The stranger rang the bell again. Macy debated leaving, but something held her rooted to the spot. For some reason she wanted to see him up close. Maggie opened the door. 

“Hello!” She said, cheery. “How can I help you?” The man opened his mouth, then paused, taking in the three of them all standing in the doorway. Macy felt her cheeks heat under his stare. 

“Hello.” He said finally. “My name is Harry Greenwood. I’m looking for a man named Parker Caine? I was told you and your sisters might have some insight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry Parker... I don't hate the guy, it was just too convenient. 
> 
> I tried very hard to fit Galvin into this, but I decided that it was just distracting from the bulk of the story. Also I was really impatient to get Harry into the story, and including Galvin would have meant he wouldn't arrive for like another chapter. I'm still debating on including Jada or Niko... lemme know what you think. Do you want more of Mel and Maggie's lives, or are you more interested in something very Harry/Macy-centric?


	3. In Which Macy Gets Confused, Angry, and Turned On

Macy’s stomach flipped.  _ Parker. _ He was looking for Parker. Her mind raced, careening towards all sorts of disastrous outcomes.  _ Is he going to question us? Is he gonna search the house? What if he finds Parker’s ring? No, wait- that’s illegal. But what if-  _

“And you are?” Mel’s sharp voice cut through Macy’s runaway thoughts. The man didn’t seem phased by Mel’s question, simply reaching into his suit coat and removing an FBI badge. Mel’s frown deepened. 

“Why are you looking for Parker?” She asked. The man returned his badge to his coat pocket and tugged primly on the labels. If the situation was different, Macy might have thought he was nervous. He paused for a moment, looking at each of them intently. Finally he spoke.

  
“May I come in? I believe this conversation could benefit from a little privacy.” It was more of a statement than a question. The man stepped into the house, forcing Maggie to move out of the way. Mel scoffed. Maggie didn’t seem to mind.

“Of course!” She said, grabbing the man’s arm to lead him into the kitchen. “Macy’s got some scones in the oven, right Mace? We can put the kettle on for some tea! See, we Americans know how to entertain! I’m Maggie, by the way, but I guess you might know that.” On the surface, Maggie appeared at ease, but Macy knew it was an act. The way she was babbling on and on about the differences between American and English tea was a dead give away. The man, Harry, didn’t seem to have noticed. He was simply listening intently as Maggie bustled around the kitchen. He took a seat at the table as if he’d done it a million times before. As if he belonged there. Pulling out a small notebook, he began flipping through the pages. Macy found herself studying the angles of his face. He wasn’t immediately handsome, but there was something captivating about the sharpness of his features. The soft lines around his eyes suggested a compassionate soul. She felt a lull of safety in looking at his face, as if the rest of the world had mellowed and she was simply floating in it. 

“Scones, Macy!” Maggie’s shout startled Macy out of her reverie. A hot rush of embarrassment replaced the warm sensation of safety as Harry’s eyes lifted to meet hers. He smiled, a small intimate thing, and returned to his notes. Macy's stomach flipped. Flustered, she grabbed the oven mitts from Maggie’s outstretched hand. The scones were removed from the oven and placed on a cooling rack. She stared at them, suddenly worried about how they would taste. 

“So, what was it you needed?” Maggie said, setting the cracked teapot on the table in front of Harry. Mel followed with an assortment of mismatched mugs. Harry eyed the arrangement but said nothing. 

“Well, I’ll simply cut to the chase.” He said as Maggie poured him a cup. “Parker Caine is a wanted man. We believe he’s responsible for the deaths of five women across Illinois, Wisconsin, and Iowa.” Macy’s stomach turned. She had never considered the possibility that Parker had tried to kill before.  _ Five women _ . And it had almost been eight. She wondered if the others had been witches too.

“I’m sorry, this must be a bit of a shock. I understand that you were romantically involved with Mr. Caine?” Harry said, addressing Maggie. She nodded silently, sinking into the chair across from him.

“For how long were you two together?” He asked, after a sip of tea. 

“About a month. Maybe a month and a half.” Maggie replied. Harry nodded. He turned his attention to Mel and Macy, standing behind Maggie. 

“And did either of you know Parker?” He asked. Macy opened her mouth, ready to deny ever meeting him. But then Harry looked at her expectantly and something silenced her. The fierceness of his gaze. The tight set of his mouth. 

“I- um. Oh, I mean.” She stammered out. “I don’t, uh, I think we maybe met, like here and there. And Maggie talked about him, does that count? I mean, I knew  _ about  _ him, he wasn’t like a secret or anything like that.” She trailed off lamely. She could feel Mel’s eyes on her, incredulous. Harry nodded slowly. 

“So you’re saying,” He began, a slight tilt in his lips. “That you don’t remember if you ever met him.” Macy nodded wildly, feeling her cheeks heat. Harry looked at Mel.

“And is your memory any better?” He asked.

“We never met him.” She said, short and confident. Harry looked at his notebook and returned to Maggie.

“And did Parker ever come here? To this house?” He asked. Mel and Macy exchanged a nervous glance. 

“No. We always met at his place.” Maggie replied smoothly. Harry narrowed his eyes, staring intently at his notebook. 

“That’s interesting.” He said, running his hand along his jaw. “Because Parker’s roommate informed me that he came here the night he disappeared.” Macy panicked.

“Scones!” She shouted abruptly. Everyone looked at her, surprised. “Who wants scones?” She added, placing a few on a plate and bringing them to the table. Harry took one, eyeing her suspiciously. 

“Thank you.” He said, taking a small bite. Macy smiled.

"It's my first time making them." She said, trying to keep the conversation off of Parker. "I saw the recipe in my mom's old cookbook all the time, but I'd never tried it before. But today, something about it just jumped out at me. You ever have those moments where you just feel the urge to do something, and you can't explain why?" Macy knew she was rambling, but she found it difficult to stop. Harry held her in his gaze like she was the only person in the room. There was something so familiar about the way he looked at her, like he’d done it a million times before. Macy turned away. 

"They're very good." He said. She could feel his eyes on her back. "Best I've had since coming here." She felt a warm flutter in her belly, and she longed to continue talking to him. To ask him why and when he came to America, how he became a detective, what his childhood was like. Was he ever lonely, like she so often was? She’d never felt anything quite like this dizzying sense that he was supposed to be in her life. 

“Now, as I was saying.” Harry continued after a moment, clearing his throat slightly. “You claim that Parker has never been here.” 

Maggie nodded. Harry hmmed. 

“Something must have happened to him on the way over here.” Mel suggested. 

“Perhaps.” Harry replied. “And you didn’t find it strange that you hadn’t heard from him in a few weeks?” Maggie laughed.

“I mean, I’ve been ghosted before.” She said, “Not like it’s completely random for a dude to just stop texting.” 

“I see.” Harry said. Maggie grabbed a scone, obviously on edge. She took a big bite, and grimaced. 

“Something wrong?” Harry asked. Macy turned back around, coming to stand next to Maggie. Mel followed. Maggie put her hand up to her mouth, removing a small object. She went pale as she looked at it. Macy peered over her shoulder. Parker’s ring.

“How…” Mel whispered, looking at Macy. Harry’s eyes narrowed. 

“May I see that?” He said. Maggie’s fingers closed around the ring, and she looked wildly and Macy and Mel. There was no way to refuse him without raising suspicion. And so Maggie reluctantly dropped the ring into Harry’s outstretched hand. He studied it intently in silence. Macy’s heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

“ _ Caine. _ ” He said, reading the ring’s inscription. “Where did you get this?” He added, waving the ring in front of Maggie. He turned to Macy, “And how did it come to end up in one of your scones?” The girls stood in stunned silence. Harry was obviously growing agitated. 

“You claim that Parker Caine has never been here, claim that you’ve never met him- and yet his ring is right here.” He didn’t raise his voice, but his words carried a new intensity. Macy shivered in spite of herself. Still, the three of them stayed silent.

“Well.” Harry said, standing abruptly. “I’m not sure what you and your sister’s are hiding. But I trust you all understand that this is an ongoing investigation, and I will have need of you in the future.” All three of them nodded, though his eyes never left Macy. He stared at her in silence for a moment, his eyes dark with frustration, confusion, and something more difficult to place. 

“Good day.” He said finally, tugging on his labels. With that, he left. A tense silence fell, broken only by the sound of the front door clicking shut.

“Uh… so. Care to explain yourself, Macy?” Mel said at last. Macy shook her head, trying to order her thoughts.  _ How the hell had Parker’s ring gotten into her scones?  _

“I- I have no idea.” She said, “I swear I didn’t put it there. I mean, why would it?”

“Macy’s right.” Maggie said. “That’s not something someone would do for no reason.” Mel nodded, looking a little sheepish.

“I’m sorry, Mace,” She said, reaching out to squeeze Macy’s arm. “I’m just sort of in shock. I mean, how bizarre.” 

“I think it means something.” Maggie said. “If none of us put it there…” She trailed off.

“Then someone else did.” Macy finished. Mel raised her eyebrows.

  
“Parker?” She asked. “But how? It’s not like a full grown demon could have snuck in here while we were all sitting here.” Maggie shrugged. 

“Maybe there’s more to demons than we know.” She said, “I mean it’s not exactly like we’re the best witches in the world.” Mel made an indignant sound, but Macy knew she was right. They had never taken their studies seriously, and after their mother’s death Maggie and Macy had mostly given magic up. And even in her shop Mel relied more on homeopathic and herbal remedies than she did true witchcraft. 

“Alright, so what are we gonna do about Tea and Crumpets?” Maggie said. Macy and Mel laughed, the tension in the room easing up by a fraction. 

“We could always see what the Book says?” Mel suggested. Macy shook her head.

“I think Maggie’s right. We aren’t experienced enough to be dabbling so much.” She said. 

“Let’s just try handling this the human way.” Maggie added.

“So, continue blatantly lying to law enforcement? Sounds like a plan.” Mel said. “That always seems to work in SVU.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Mel.” She said, “It’s not like there’s a body. There’s no evidence. Besides, Parker was a demon. It’s not like he’s got a family that’s missing him.” She sounded confident. But Macy felt unnerved and off-kilter. She didn’t know how to process the last half hour. It was as if something deep within her had been set off, a long forgotten light switched on. She thought of Harry’s face, his voice. His hands. Her cheeks warmed, and she brought the back of her hands up to cool them. 

“You okay, Macy?” Maggie asked her, squeezing her shoulder, “You look-” She paused, eyes growing wide with realization.

“What?” Mel asked. Maggie laughed.

“Macy has the hots for the cop!” She said, sounding disproportionately delighted. Macy groaned. 

“Come on Maggie, that was not fair!” She said. 

“Sorry. It was too intense to ignore.” Maggie said, shrugging. Mel grimaced.

“Gross!” She said, “He’s like… so proper.” 

“I bet he’s got a filthy mouth when he gets going.” Maggie said, grinning. “British guys always do.”

“I’m out!” Mel said, throwing her hands in the air. Maggie cackled. 

-

Harry didn’t return that week, but he was never far from Macy’s thoughts. She felt like she was going crazy, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was supposed to mean something to her. It was like trying to remember someone you forgot you knew. And her dreams weren’t helping anything. She’d never had very intense dreams, that was more Maggie’s territory, but since meeting Harry her dreams had been impossibly vivid. Too vivid. She woke up most mornings confused and turned on, searching her sheets for a body that wasn’t there. The thought of him was driving her to distraction; on Monday night she left the lab early, simply because she couldn’t focus on anything. She found herself wandering towards Mel’s shop, drawn by the promise of tea and mature conversation. Maggie would be too giddy to be of any help. 

“I don’t know, Mace.” Mel said after Macy had explained her predicament. “Not to sound like Maggie, but maybe you need to get laid.” Macy frowned. 

“Come on.” She said. Mel held her hands up in surrender. 

“I’m serious!” She said, “I mean, what, you’ve only ever slept with one guy? Maybe you need to get back out there.” Macy thought of Galvin, the only romance she’d ever allowed herself. It had been a short thing, no more than a couple of weeks. But that was by her own design. When she met him, Galvin was about to leave to work for Doctors Without Borders, which meant that their relationship could never be more than physical. Unfortunately, her plan had backfired. While her time with Galvin had been fun, in the end it only reminded her of what she couldn’t have. She shook her head. 

“You know I can’t risk that.” She said, straightening the bottles on the shelf next to her, avoiding Mel’s eyes.

“I know.” Mel said, “But it hasn’t stopped Maggie and I, you know.” Macy scoffed.

“And how did that turn out?” She said, unable to keep the venom out of her voice, “Niko doesn’t remember that you two were even together! And Parker? I mean we wouldn’t even be in this mess if Maggie had just-” She cut herself off, catching sight of the look in Mel’s face. Macy’s anger dissipated, replaced by regret.

“I’m sorry Mel. It’s just-” She began. Mel cut her off.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, you’re right.” She said, waving her hand. She paused, searching Macy’s face. “But, you know, I don’t regret what I had with Niko. I only regret what I had to do.” Macy would never forget the night Mel had come home, tears in her eyes, and told them that Niko had nearly died. She wiped her memory the next day, the only solution she could think of to protect her. Mel spent the next week holed up in her bedroom, barely eating the meals their mother prepared. That had been nearly five years ago. 

“But how could you do it?” Macy asked, “How could you go into it, knowing how it would end?” Mel shrugged. 

“To be honest, I wasn’t thinking about that in the beginning. I guess I was just so… starstruck. I couldn’t believe how smart and funny and kind she was. It never occured to me that I was falling in love until it was too late.” She smiled ruefully. “We were so young, too. It all happened so fast.” 

Macy sighed, feeling more off-balance than she had when she’d gotten there. The bell on the door rang, and Mel rushed off to help the customer, an elderly woman. Macy sat behind the counter and watched, admiring the knowledge Mel was so eager to share. The shop was a marvel, and Macy suddenly wished she had spent more time helping Mel get it started. There were dispensers of herbs of all kinds, a number of pieces from local artists, and a window full of large, colorful crystals. The shelves were lined with medicines and beauty products, most of them made by Mel herself. There were also bookcases laden with books about alternative healing, religion, and DIYs. Macy pulled a book titled  _ Sex, Magic, and Self Healing  _ off the shelf and began to flip through it. The bell rang again. Macy smiled to herself, proud that her little sister’s shop was so busy, even past five'o'clock. She ran her fingers across a page detailing the benefits of tantric sex, blushing at the accuracy of the illustrations. 

“Interesting read?” Came a familiar voice from behind her. She jumped, spinning around and nearly toppling into the bookcase. It was Harry.  _ Of course _ , she thought, mortified. Harry’s face was impassive, save for the slight glint in his eyes.  _ Is he laughing at me?  _ She wondered.

“Oh, I-” She stuttered, slamming the book shut. “Not really.” Harry nodded. 

“I came here looking for your sister, but she seems to be busy at the moment.” He said. Macy looked around his shoulder. Mel was still deep in conversation with the elderly woman. “Perhaps you might be able to answer some of my questions.” Harry continued. Macy shrugged.

“Perhaps.” She replied, sliding the book back into its spot. Harry removed his notebook and flipped it open.

“Your sister, Maggie.” He said, “She’s the youngest I presume?” Macy raised one eyebrow, surprised. 

“Yes.” She said. Harry nodded, not lifting his eyes. 

“Your mother passed away earlier this year?” He asked. Macy nodded, slightly caught off guard. “And, would you say you’re close with your sisters?” She bristled, crossing her arms. 

“I’m sorry,” She said, voice harsh. “What is this about?” Harry looked up, seemingly surprised. Her traitorous belly flipped, taking in his mouth, slightly open, and his wide, dark eyes. They stared at each other. 

“I apologize.” He said at last. “I’m simply trying to create a profile.” Macy scoffed. 

“You profile suspects.” She said, “Are you saying you suspect us of something?” Harry’s mouth went tight, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m saying that you and your sisters are important components of an ongoing federal investigation.” He said roughly. Macy surprised herself. She didn’t back down. 

“Well.” She said, stepping close enough to smell his aftershave. Peppery, warm, dark. “I know my rights. And unless you’ve got substantial evidence, I don’t have to tell you anything.” Harry scowled. But there was a heat in his gaze, like the look he’d given her before leaving their house a week earlier. A moment passed. Finally, Harry stepped back. 

“Very well.” He said, “I’ll be going. But I will figure you and your sister’s out, Macy. It’s only a matter of time.” With that he left, nodding curtly to Mel, who had finished with the customer and was making her way towards them. 

“What did he want?” Mel asked. Macy shrugged.    
  


“Same as last time.” She said.

“He seemed pretty upset.” Mel said, staring at the door. “What did you say to him?” 

“I just told him that unless he could prove something, we didn’t have to tell him anything.” She said. Mel let out a low whistle. 

“Damn, Vaughn.” She said, chuckling, “Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew..... this was a bitch to write. idk what it was but I just couldn't get it right. im still not entirely happy with it, but we gotta keep it moving. thank u guys for all your feedback, I tried to incorporate more of mel's story in this chapter, but ive decided this will be told exclusively through macy's point of view................ and maybe harrys idk yet no promises. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
